


My Adonis

by BJ_Sims



Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Sims/pseuds/BJ_Sims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this story late last year and finished it earlier this year. Tommy Joe Ratliff is the male in this story but is NOT named. OFC also not named.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Adonis

After she finished her bath, she dried off and remained unclothed. She turned off the bathroom light and followed the light emitting from the nearby bedroom.The votive candle on the dresser was the only light shining throughout the whole room. She went to the bed and began removing the decorative pillows, thinking about the upcoming event that was about to take place; THAT gave her goose bumps. She then turned down the duvet and sheets and slid in between them. They were smooth and cold against her bare skin. After she was completely in bed, she heard the front door open. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound but soon realized it was only HIM: her MASTER. The one she was waiting for, naked for, wanting. The thought of him alone gave her chills all over, made her stomach turn somersaults, and made her heart race. 

She heard him shut and lock the front door and set his things down. She heard his footsteps echo throughout the dining area and knew he was near the bedroom. While his footsteps grew louder as he neared the bedroom door, she realized she was panting in anticipation of his presence. She discovered she was extremely moist between her legs. She wanted to reach down to feel the wetness between her fingers but withdrew her hand as he came into the room. She jumped with a start and cried out a bit, feeling completely ashamed; like she had been caught doing something naughty to herself. In this case, she was. Her actions made him chuckle out loud as he lay across the bed and gave her a long, welcoming kiss. She returned it more aggressively showing him silently the mood she was in. He could see she was naked under the covers and became erect very quickly. He wanted her so badly he could nearly taste her. He wanted to touch her, feel her, caress her, taste her, penetrate her, and hear her. 

He loved the sounds she made whenever he would enter her. She would gasp as if his entering her caused her pain. Instead, it caused her pleasure, MUCH pleasure. She sometimes had orgasms upon penetration. He loved the way she felt inside as she had them. The way her vaginal walls pulsated around his penis. The way she tightened her legs around his waist as he would deepen his penetrations. The way she would arch her back as she cried out in ecstasy.The warm liquids from her orgasms on his balls whenever she was on top of him. Sometimes, her orgasms where so strong she would shudder and scratch him or bite him --hard. There was evidence of healing bruises upon his chest from their last meeting. He didn't care--he liked it all. All he wanted was for her to be pleasured by him; the very tip of him. Whether by penis or by tongue, he loved pleasing her. At most of their meetings hardly any words were spoken. Mostly heavy breathing, moans, and outcries were the only utterances heard whenever they would meet up. She always arrived first and took a long hot bath. She always had one candle lit and was always naked in bed waiting for him. 

He was consistently on time--10pm; no earlier no later. He was always ready for her whenever she wanted him. His performances were always dynamic, overflowing with lust, love and such passion. So much sex poured out of him like liquid in a cup, so overflowing she was always washed away by how much he oozed sex. He was her ADONIS. So perfect, so beautiful. Sometimes, words caught in her throat whenever she tried to speak. His face was so flawless. It was like it was chiseled out of marble; so smooth. His lips were soft but strong. His kisses were warm and very inviting. His eyes were the color of a finely aged whiskey--a soft brown, very potent and intoxicating. His hands were large but soft. His touches were firm but gentle and he knew how to please her. His manhood, oh God his manhood, rendered her completely speechless. She loved the way it felt in her hands, the way it tasted in her mouth and how it pleased her. It made her tingle all over. Whenever they would connect, it was like magic. As if they were meant to be together. God created them to fit perfectly with one another like pieces in a puzzle. 

After they kissed, he rose off the bed and whispered quietly, "I'll be right back." She knew where he was going. He always goes into the bathroom to pee, take a quick shower, change out of his clothes with the exception of his boxer briefs, and brush his teeth. He did the teeth-brushing as a common courtesy to her. As he stripped out of his clothes, he noticed he was pretty stinky. Rehearsal does that to you, he thought. He hated leaving the rehearsal early, but they know of his arrangements, so they let him go. They get a kick out of this, but they know he's happy and will not interfere with it at any cost. When he undressed he got into the shower and cleaned up. He quickly dried off and put on clean underwear, even though he wasn't going to be wearing them long. He cleaned up his mess in the bathroom then brushed his teeth. He didn't want to keep her waiting much longer. He knew their time together was limited but precious. He quickly brushed then ran down the hall to the bedroom, where she lay in wait. 

He stopped short at the door and out of breath he said, "Your Master has arrived." She laughed aloud at this because he was breathless from running down the hall. She stopped laughing and looked him directly into his eyes and said quietly, "Come here, Master. I await your orders." In three quick steps, he leaped onto the bed, nearly into her, causing her to laugh aloud. He giggled as he got beneath the covers and said, "Sorry, I nearly crushed you," as he snuggled up close to her. She scooted farther down in the bed and he followed suit. She laid next to him with her head on his shoulder, arm around his waist and leg over his. She began to lightly tickle his chest with her fingertips and slowly move her touch lower, towards his belly, long figure-eights up and down his torso. He became quickly aroused by this, whether it was her touches or the warmth of her naked body against his, he didn't care. He wanted to dive into her so badly but didn't; he was curious to see what foreplay she would perform on him next. He enjoyed foreplay. At times, their playing would go on for hours before actual copulation. 

He loved playing with her. The teasing of her body, hearing her moans, asking him to take her now even though he wouldn't. The way she teased him with her mouth. How she would never let him touch her while she performed oral sex. A few times he did touch her, but she quickly tied his hands to the bed. He didn't care too much for that, so he tries really hard to refrain himself as she pleased him. She moved her hand from his belly to gently brushing against the front of his briefs; she could feel his erection through them. As she traced the outline of his penis with her fingers his breathing quickened. He continued to lay on his back, arms crossed behind his head. He knew better than totouch her. She continued to trace his penis with her fingertips for a bit, and then started rubbing his erection with the palm of her hand, caressing it with her fingers. She continued this motion until she felt the wet spot on the front of his underwear near the head of his penis: the precum. She loved that! She noticed his breathing was quicker than before so she slid her fingers into the waistband of his underwear. 

His body was very warm. She eased his boxers off with his help then tossed them on the floor at the foot of the bed. They didn't quite make it so he kicked them off with his foot causing the blankets to tent up and the smell of them both traveled up to her nose. He smelled so yummy: musky, sexy. She had to have him now! He laid on his back still, arms behind his head, as he watched her climb above him and wedge herself between his legs. She took him into her mouth, so warm, so wet that when she did he gasped. It had been a while since they were together and the more they were apart the more he missed her, the more he wanted to tear into her, make her hurt from his urgent needing. Like right now, him inside her mouth, her sucking, moving her mouth up and down on him. 

As her lips formed around his penis they looked fuller, more sensual, more suckable. She kept her face hidden from him while she performed oral sex. She said it was part of the torture of not touching her, not seeing her face. Sometimes he would find a way to see her. He'd tilt his head to the side a bit and see her through a gap in her hair. Mouth opened wide, cheeks hollowed as she sucked his dick. Once in a while she would use her hand as she sucked him off, but not off all the way. Before he'd come, she'd stop sucking his dick and straddle him. She'd ride him so hard sometimes that he could barely hold his seed just minutes after she climbed on top of him. Whenever he got close to shooting off he'd roll her on her back and pound away. His hips moving fast and slamming into her so hard she'd cry out. He knew she wasn't in pain when he'd do that; she was just having hard orgasms from his quick, swift movements. He'd hold onto her shoulders, dig his nails into her and thrust hard and quick. Sometimes, he'd cry out with her. 

Like right now, he was so close to cumming he had to stop his hip movements. He liked to move his hips in rhythmic motions while she was orally pleasing him. After a bit longer he told her to stop, so she did. "Do you want me on top?" she asked. "No," he replied breathlessly. "Turn around. Get on your hands and knees in front of me, I wanna nail you from behind!" he commanded. She did as he said, placed her legs outside his and arched her back so she could welcome him easily. He slid right in and began to pump his hips rhythmically again. "Oh, God, you feel so good," he whispered. Hanging on to her hips, he dug his nails into her skin. He heard her gasp but wasn't sure if it was from his nails or his penetration. "Ahh," he heard her say over and over. Every time she would say "Ah", he'd pump in her harder, deeper and faster, so that each utterance was closer and closer together. With sweat beading on his face and neck, he heard her "Ahs" become one long, high pitched "AHHH", like screaming. He loved that noise so much that he began his own screaming. His was deeper voiced and guttural, "UNH", he'd say with each thrust til it became more like grunting, growling noises. 

As he was banging her from behind she felt like she was going to explode like a bomb, but instead, she came all over his balls. With one final "AHHH" she came so hard she thought her insides were going to fall out. She tried to keep up with him and last as long as he did but with his movements she couldn't. His willpower was stronger than hers. When he finally came it was in quick, hard thrusts. With each spasm he said, "Take--that--bitch!" through gritted teeth and grabbed the hair on the back of her head, hard. As her head was pulled back, she couldn't muffle her screams into the pillow anymore, so she just let them all out loudly. He loved hearing her screams caused by his pleasing her. Each scream made him pump his hips faster, deeper and harder. When he was totally spent, he realized he'd been clenching his teeth hard and literally growling that his throat hurt. 

He eased himself out of her and pushed her gently to the bed to lie down. He knew her hurt by pulling her hair a little too hard this time. After they lay spooning, he pulled her in close to his chest and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry that I hurt you," and kissed her ear, then her cheek. She reached back with her hand and patted his little rump, and said, "It's okay, Luv. I know how you get caught up in the moment. That happens to me sometimes too, if you remember las tweek?" And he did. Those faded bruises on his chest were from her the night they were pretty drunk off wine, shots and high off a little pot that their encounter was pretty intense. Once they were finished drinking and finished their last joint, they moved into the shower for a little fun. They began soaping up each other's bodies, caressing each other, feeling each other, sensing each other's needs despite their intoxication. After they played with one another in the shower they moved into the bedroom. 

Still soaking wet, they got under the covers, began kissing more aggressively and groping each other harder than before. The noises in the room consisted of the bed squeaking under their movements and both of them grunting and growling at each other. They had been involved in foreplay for a while now. She orally pleased him and now he orally pleased her. When she was close to coming in his face, he rose up, aligned his hips to hers, entered her and said quietly, "Scream for me, bite me, claw me, mark me yours." And boy, she did! Red, bloody, angry marks appeared across his back and buttocks within minutes after he began. The teeth marks she'd left across his chest were not very nice either and she apologized for making them. She screamed for him so much and so loud she became hoarse. With her last spasm she began crying really hard. At first, he thought he hurt her but she let him know by look it wasn't that. 

Once they were finished he held her in his arms, still attached below, and soothed her to sleep. He loved the way she felt in his arms. He stayed holding her and still up inside her til he became soft. By then she was sound asleep and heavy in his arms. He gently laid her the rest of the way down on the pillows and curled up around her, stroking her hair and face. She looked so peaceful asleep next to him and that gave him a weird feeling inside. He felt it a few times before with other women, but not one this strong and calling him out on it. His heart was saying, "Yes, it's love--true love. Admit it, boy." He kept shaking his head no for his heart had been broken too many times before. "She's not them," his heart said again. "She's real, genuine and true." He stopped shaking his head and looked down at her as she slept. "Yes," he thought, "She IS genuine," and he fell asleep still holding her in his arms. And now, in present time, he's still holding her in his arms as she slept, watching over her; yeah, he remembered last week. 

Whenever she slept in front of him, she always had a hand reaching back touching him, patting him on his thigh as she was falling asleep. That was her way of letting him know all was okay. He would lay his hand over hers, nearly identical. Only hers was slightly smaller. His fingers were slightly longer. Sometimes, he would trace her fingers with his, run his fingers slowly up her forearm and up her bicep, then back down again to her fingers. If she was awake she would lock fingers with him or she'd run her fingertips up and down his thigh then behind her back to his belly. Mostly she'd push her rear end into his crotch and rotate her hips in small circles letting him know she's ready for him if he wants to play. After a few hours of sleeping, they both woke up at the same time to pee. Their eyes were barely open but they managed around each other in the bathroom. As they returned to the bed he had blown out the candle she had lit several hours ago and the room smelled like burnt candle wax. 

By the time she reached the bed her night shirt and panties were laid out in front of her; he was already back in his boxers that he retrieved from the floor at the foot of the bed. "Here," he said quietly, "You'll be cold later," and smiled at her. She knew what he meant; he hogs the covers and he knows it. She gave him a pissy look and went to the chest of drawers that the candle was sitting on, opened a drawer and got out a pair of pajama bottoms. She knows she'll freeze in just panties and a shirt, so she put the pants on as a precaution. After falling back asleep for another two hours, she woke up again--cold. She thanked herself for thinking of the pants; he was rolled up in the covers and was slightly snoring. She got up to pee again and when she returned to bed she pulled hard on the blankets towards herself. 

Still sleeping he unrolled with them. She crawled under the blankets and they were so warm from his body. She snuggled up to him and he automatically wrapped his arms around her. She dozed for another few minutes before he awoke to pee and have sex again. With his eyes still closed he slowly fondled her, caressed her body like he was reading Braille, so tenderly touching her. He wanted to feel every inch of her. Feel her soft skin under his fingertips. Feel it turn goose pimply after he'd glide his fingers over it. He loved caressing her curves, more her tits than anything, and the slight curve of her ass, she had more of an ass than he did. He untied her pajama bottoms and removed them. He cupped his hand between her legs and she willingly opened them for him. 

He could feel through her panties she was very ready for him. He eased her panties off but left her shirt on and then he eased his own underwear off. She tried to reach for his penis but he shook his head no. He gently placed her hands above her head and with a look meant for her to keep them there and not touch him. She understood and spread her legs wider to accept his whole body. He laid face-to-crotch with her, her legs draped over his shoulders, when he began fingering her opening. His finger slid right in, because she was so wet he slid in another. As he was wiggling them back and forth, he bent down and placed his mouth over her clit. He darted his tongue in and out and made little circles with it. Then he flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit and wiggled his fingers even faster. 

She began moving her hips rhythmically and moaning lightly. God, she was so wet he thought she migh tnot even feel his tongue going up inside her now. He thought “Wow, she tastes so good!” He kept on going, sticking his tongue deeper into her then wiggling his fingers faster and faster as he began moving them in and out of her, toying with her clit with his tongue as well. "Please," she begged breathlessly, "shove your dick into me now." He looked up at her through her parted legs, "No," he vibrated against her clit and then he began biting her clit, lightly at first, then more aggressively; hungrily. He kept wiggling his fingers way up inside her as he continued to bite hard. She moaned even louder, moved her hips faster. She had her legs spread so far apart that she was holding them open with he rhands. He kept biting, licking, and fingering her over and over. 

Finally she said breathlessly, "No...no, I can't...move!..." and she came so hard. He moved his face in time, but his fingers kept moving inside. She came again, harder this time that she was breathing really hard. After her last spasm she stopped moving his fingers and wiped them up her thigh. "Hey!" she said, but she made no effort to clean her leg off. He lay next to her for a few minutes to let her catch her breath; he wasn't through with her yet. When her breathing regulated he nuzzled in her ear, "You ready?" She turned her head back to him but he was already moving to get between her legs again. "What? Ready for wha--?" Before she could finish her question, he was already inside her pumping his hips rhythmically. "You're gonna kill me soon," she whispered, and synchronized her hips with his. Within seconds she came again explosively. She looked up at him as if saying “Stop it!” but he just looked down at her and smiled. On and on he kept pumping and she kept coming. 

After she reached orgasm for the fifth time he released his seed deep within her belly. "Ahhh"," she heard him grunt with each thrust. She felt him go deeper and deeper with each spasm that she nearly came again! Damn! He's so fucking great in bed, she thought. She felt so glad to be a part of this, the sharing of the most private, intimate part of life with him. The letting-the-guard-down feeling, being so close to him as two people can be. The love she felt from him whenever he would touch her skin, kiss her lips, enter her body, and the way he held her as he reached his climax. The close intimacy between them, the awareness of his senses as they touched. All things seemed to intensify every time they would meet. She was more aware of him each time. More and more of him was revealed during these sexcapades. She felt he knew her better too. He knew exactly which buttons to push and when to push them; he knew her better than she knew herself. When he was done he rolled off of her and laid by her side. She snuggled up to him and put a hand on his heaving chest and felt his breathing slowly regulate. She liked lying like this next to him. Sometimes, that’s all she wanted to do--just be ONE with him like this. No sex, just togetherness. It made her love him more and more. She knew she couldn't tell him how she felt, it might drive him away.


End file.
